The Song of Life
by FrEaK1
Summary: This is a TAITO songfic, well not really a songfic, Yamato just writes a sweet song for Taichi. R&R plz, I tried really hard on this fic and would appreciate some feedback. Rated PG13 for some language


Disclaimer: Neither Digimon nor the characters belong to me. I'm using them solely for entertainment purposes. This story contains TAITO which is YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI whatever you want to call it, it's in here so be forewarned. This is one of my very few songfics but, in my opinion, my best. On with the fic. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Song of Life  
  
  
  
Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside of the warm cozy apartment. Tai curled up in a fluffy fur blanket in front of the illuminated fire place. He stared blankly into the glowing flames that cast dancing shadows among the room. He was waiting for his best friend to come over. His parents were on vacation and his sister Kari had just left to go to Yoli's house for the weekend so he asked Matt to stay over. He hated being alone in his house. One of his biggest fears was loneliness. He also wanted to spend time alone with Matt. He knew Matt liked him more than a friend, it was only obvious. The way he stared at Tai with those warm-summer-day blue eyes. Whether it was love or lust in those eyes he couldn't tell. All he knew was that Matt had a certain fondness of him. He wondered what Matt would do if he knew Tai returned his feelings.  
  
Tai had a plan, a master plan. He was going to turn on the old Kamiya charm and seduce Matt while he was over. But how? What will it take to win Matt's heart? How far would Tai go to prove his love for the blonde bishounen? Matt was about to find out.  
  
"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang through the apartment. Tai jumped at the sound of it. He'd been waiting so long that he forgot what he was waiting for." He stumbled to his feet leaving the immense heat of the fire to answer the door. He opened the door only to be shocked at the site. There stood Yamato Ishida covered in mud from head to toe looking very peeved.  
  
"Oh my god Matt! What happened to you?" Tai said, leading his mud covered friend into the apartment. "Nothing, really. I just ran into some problems on the way here. It's not a big deal." said Matt.  
  
"Stay by the door, I'll go get you a towel to dry off with." Tai said in a caring tone and disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later he returned with a fluffy white towel and began to wipe the mud off Matt. He figured it would be the perfect opportunity to make his first move so he took it.  
  
He wiped off Matt's face to reveal the delicate pale features that made up the face of an angel. Once he got most of the mud off, Matt removed his shoes and was lead into the living room.  
  
It was dark, illuminated only with many candles around the room and the raging fire in the fire place, the perfect romantic setting. "Would you like to take a shower? You can if you want." Tai offered  
  
"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." He said as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened letting a cloud of steam rush out. Matt walked out wearing only a towel around his waist. Tai's jaw hit the ground the moment he caught sight of Matt's bare skin. They both blushed furiously unsure of what to say but uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
Suddenly, Matt spoke up, "uh Tai? Can I borrow some clothes? I lost my bag on the way here." He said  
  
Tai didn't reply. He was still drooling over the half-naked body in front of him glistening with droplets of water. Matt waved a hand in front of Tai to snap him back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh uhh, sure. Hold on a sec." Tai said and walked down the dark hallway to his bedroom. He returned with a pair of light blue kiddy pajamas with soccer ball print on them. Matt raised an eyebrow at him. "There my favorite but you can wear them." Tai said, childishly. Matt burst into laughter and took the pajamas from Tai. "That was priceless!" he said referring to Tai's child-like charm. Then he disappeared into the bathroom to put on the goofy-looking pajamas that he dreaded wearing.  
  
When he returned from the bathroom he found Tai lying in front of the fire place wrapped in a leopard fur blanket staring into the flames. He walked over and sat next to the boyish brunet and they sat in a long comfortable silence.  
  
He was about to ask Tai what was up with the candles when he glanced over and saw clear streams of tears glistening down Tai's tan cheeks. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong." Matt asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything it's just. just." He said, burying his face in his hands and sobbing.  
  
"It's just what? Tai, whatever it is you can talk to me about it."  
  
"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you'd give anything to have it?" he asked, trying not to give it away.  
  
"I think so, what is it that you want?" asked Matt  
  
"It's someone that I just don't think I could ever have." He said, continuing to sob silently.  
  
"Tai, who could possibly not want you? I mean look at you, you're optimistic, lively, courageous, kind, and. and you've. you've got this charm that no one can resist, not even me Tai." He said, almost crying himself.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you really mean that?" asked Tai, with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
Silence  
  
"Yes, I like you Tai, a lot. I would give anything just to be able to wake up everyday knowing that you're mine."  
  
"Why?" the simple but unanswerable question brought another silent pause between the two. As they sat there, Matt looked thoughtfully into the flames that cast an orange glow to both of their faces. The silence was shattered by the crack of thunder outside.  
  
"Because. you are my first, my last, my one true love Tai." Matt said in the softest, most caring tone his voice could present.  
  
"Oh Matt! It's you. you're the one I thought would never want me, the one I want so bad, my true love." With that, Matt leaned closer to kiss Tai. As their lips met, they both closed their eyes and let their mouths battle for dominance. This was Tai's first kiss and he loved every minute of it. Though with little experience, his kissing was comparable with Matt's. Matt on the other hand was very experienced in kissing but was feeling his first kiss all over again. The thrill of something new, the rush, the fear, it was all there. Matt was amazed at how well Tai kissed, so gentle, warm, soft, and. perfect. Tai enjoyed Matt's kissing as well though his was a bit different, more vicious, fierce, dominant, and fast. Finally, their lungs got the better of them and demanded oxygen so their lips parted.  
  
"I love you," said Tai, breathing heavily.  
  
"I love you too Tai." Said Matt. Then he got under the blanket with Tai and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a long while until their dreams took over.  
  
  
  
*2 Weeks later*  
  
  
  
The crowded halls hummed with gossip and rumors as Taichi made his way to his class. 'What's going on? Why is everyone whispering and staring at me?' the thought. It had been two weeks since he confessed his love for Matt and HE hadn't told anyone, but somehow people knew and were questioning him about being gay. 'Did Matt tell everyone? I have to find him and ask him about this.'  
  
He walked around the corner and was shoved to the floor by someone. He was a tall boy with silky red hair that flowed smoothly down his face. His green eyes were burning with anger and hatred. Taichi had seen him around the school before but never met him.  
  
Tai tried to get up and gather his books but the boy stepped heavily on his chest and smirked. "You think you're so hot don't you? Well listen, Yamato's mine so stay away from him. If you even go near him again," Mr. Chinn came around the corner and headed toward the boys, "you'll see." He said, and then walked away.  
  
'What the hell was that about? Oh shit! I'm going to be late for class.'  
  
  
  
*Later that Day*  
  
  
  
Yamato set his lunch tray down on the table by the other digidestined like he does everyday and they all looked at him funny.  
  
"What?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
"Is it true," Izzy asked "about you and Tai?" he had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you and him were dating." Sora added.  
  
"So, what's the big deal? We have been for a couple of weeks now," replied Matt. The others' eyes widened in surprise, Takeru almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"Awe.how Cute!" Hikari said in the most annoying tone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mimi asked, practically yelling.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I just wasn't ready to tell everybody." He said, almost unfazed by Mimi shouting her lungs out.  
  
"What do you mean 'everybody' did u tell anyone else?" asked Hikari.  
  
"No one. well. maybe someone." He said, looking down at his food.  
  
"Who?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Nira, one of our band members." He replied.  
  
"Well, whatever you two want, we'll always be there to support you, right everyone?" Everyone agreed.  
  
Suddenly, Tai plopped down in the seat next to him looking as careless as usual.  
  
"What's up?" Tai asked, looking around the table.  
  
"I was just telling our friends about. us. Is it alright?" asked Matt although he couldn't take back what he told them.  
  
"I guess, did you tell anyone else?" Tai asked referring to his 'encounter' earlier that day.  
  
"Only one other person, she's in my band. Why?" He said.  
  
"Well, everyone's whispering and pointing at me and earlier. well, never mind." Tai explained. He wasn't sure what to think of that boy who shoved him down in the hall claiming that Matt's his.  
  
"DAMN! She wasn't supposed to tell anybody. I'm so sorry Tai, we can claim that it was a rumor and everyone will forget all about it." Matt said, sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"No it's alright; let's leave it alone for now." Tai replied.  
  
  
  
*That night*  
  
  
  
The room was dark except the desk lamp that dimly illuminated the features on Matt's pale face. He was at his desk, leaning over a sheet of paper trying to perfect a song he had written for his new found love. His next concert was scheduled for next week and he wanted this song to be a surprise for Tai.  
  
  
  
*The night of the concert*  
  
The crowd was enormous, roaring and cheering for the Teenage Wolves. Most of the people in the audience were fan girls who were head-over-heels for the lead singer, Yamato Ishida. As Tai got there, he saw all of them, screaming, begging, and even crying for Matt. Tai felt so lucky, he had what thousands of people wanted but couldn't have. What else could he possibly ask for?  
  
"Man, this place is insane! I don't see how Matt could perform under this kind of pressure." Tai said, glancing around the stadium. He and the rest of the digidestined were there to see Matt's concert. He had insisted that they all go for some reason. They had front row seats so they headed down toward the stage. When they were seated, the lights suddenly started flashing and the large curtain opened.  
  
"Does anyone know why Matt wanted us here so bad?" asked Juou.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe he has a surprise or something." Suggested Mimi.  
  
The speakers blared with the announcer's voice, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Teenage Wolves!!!"  
  
The stage was covered with smoke and a thin figure emerged from it walking toward the microphone. The crowd became silent for the speaker.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to start off with a piece I wrote for the love of my life. Its called Precious." Matt said.  
  
"Oh my god! I cant believe he's doing this!" said Tai, shocked beyond belief.  
  
The band began playing behind the smoke while Matt prepared to sing. (A.N. ~ means chorus)  
  
~Oh I was lost  
  
until  
  
you came~  
  
Precious little angel take a look at what you've done.  
  
Well I thought my time was over but it's only just begun.  
  
Precious little angel, you're my own sweet turtle dove  
  
Won't you stay with me forever in a bundle full of love?  
  
~Well I was lost  
  
until  
  
you came~  
  
Precious little angel, wont you spread your light on me  
  
I was locked up in the darkness now you've come to set me free  
  
I was covered up with sadness. I was drowned in my own tears  
  
I've been cynical and twisted I've been bitter all these years  
  
~Well I was lost  
  
until  
  
you came~  
  
And wouldn't I run  
  
A thousand miles  
  
To be with you  
  
~To be with you~  
  
And wouldn't I run  
  
A thousand miles  
  
To be with you  
  
~To be with you~  
  
~Well I was lost  
  
until  
  
you came~  
  
Precious little angel tell me how can it be true  
  
That such a gift from heaven has been sent for me and you.  
  
Precious little angel don't you worry don't you cry  
  
When this bad old world has crumbled I'll be standing at your side  
  
~Well I was lost  
  
until  
  
you came~  
  
Yes I was.  
  
I was lost  
  
Until  
  
you came.  
  
When the song ended, Hikari looked over at her brother to see his reaction to the song dedicated to him. She was shocked to see his cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"That was so beautiful *sniff, sniff*" Taichi was absolutely touched by the magnificent song written for him. He got up from his seat, ignoring the others' questioning and ran back stage to be with Matt. He still had a few minutes before Matt had to be onstage again.  
  
He showed the burly guards his backstage pass and went through the door behind them. As soon as he stepped through, he was almost bulldozed by a woman with a costume rack going full speed. She nearly smashed him without even apologizing then went on her way to where ever it is she was rushing to. Tai stepped back through the door and saw Matt on the other end of the room getting dabbed with powder by a woman with bushy red hair and zebra print pants. 'how tacky' he thought then made his way across the room to his lover. When he approached Matt, the bishounen excused his makeup artist so he could have a moment alone with his angel.  
  
Tai stood there silently in front of Matt, tears welling up in his eyes again. Without a word, he wrapped is arms around Matt's shoulders and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. He couldn't hold the tears anymore; they flowed freely down his cheeks, dripping onto Matt's chest. All time stopped for the two lovers standing in the middle of a crowded studio, kissing for all they were worth. Everyone around them stopped and stared, stopped and envied, stopped and watched the two become one in the kiss of all kisses. Matt noticed they had a crowd and broke away from the kiss worried of what people would say. Suddenly, one woman began to clap, then another person, and another, and another. Soon the entire studio was applauding and cheering for Matt and Tai.  
  
"Matt I... I. Why?" asked Tai, wondering why Matt wrote the song.  
  
"Because, you're my angel, you'll always be my angel." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I love you Matt"  
  
"I love you to Tai."  
  
Out of the blue, the stage director ran up to them, "Matt! Hurry, you're on in five." He said.  
  
"Gotta go love, the surprise isn't over yet." Matt said winking, and then ran off.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
What didja think? I hope you liked it. The song "Precious" was written by Annie Lennox, a wonderful artist and if you have a chance, go listen to some of her music. It's absolutely amazing. If you have any suggestions, comments, flames :D please send them to me at castilloncory@hotmail.com there's more to come, if you like the start, I'll create a sequel. Thanks for reading, Bai! 


End file.
